Windshield wiper assemblies or windshield wipers are used almost universally on vehicle and aircraft windshields in order to improve operator and passenger visibility in wet or inclement weather. Windshield wipers usually include a wiper arm that is connected on one end to a vertical wiper post, and connected on the other end to an articulated section, which in turn connects to a blade section that is shaped or configured to retain a relatively soft rubber blade or sweep, which is the only portion of the wiper assembly that contacts the windshield surface. The wiper post is typically rigidly connected with a mechanical linkage which is connected to a motorized drive apparatus. The drive apparatus in turn powers or actuates the windshield wipers, thereby sweeping or “wiping” the water droplets, snow, ice, or other windshield surface obstructions from the field of view of the vehicle operator and other vehicle passengers. Modern windshield wipers are electrically controllable and typically include variable and/or intermittent speeds that are easily selectable by the operator as needed in order to conform with changing weather conditions.
The drive apparatus or system of a wiper assembly typically includes an electric wiper motor drivingly connected to a worm gear having a relatively high gear ratio. The gear ratio permits sufficient torque multiplication, which helps to reduce or minimize the size of wiper motor required to power the wiper assembly. The worm gear in turn is operatively connected to a mechanical linkage, which may include a series of levers, gears, and/or other connections, and which converts the rotation of the motor as imparted to the worm gear into a linear, alternating pattern of motion that propels or drives the wiper blades. A primary driving member of the wiper assembly, therefore, is commonly an alternately rotating vertical wiper post in driving connection with the wiper motor through the mechanical linkage, with the wiper post being a rigidly fixed portion over which a mating concavity of a wiper arm connects or fits.
When vehicle studies are directed toward the evaluation of a windshield wiper assembly, the removing a wiper arm from a wiper post while leaving the wiper post rigidly attached to the wiper drive assembly may under some circumstances provide a less than ideal condition for studying or evaluating the overall windshield wiper assembly or the vehicle without the wiper assembly. For example, if the wiper post of the wiper assembly remains rigidly attached to the vehicle via the wiper drive system after the wiper arm is detached or removed for study, the evaluation of a complete wiper assembly including the wiper posts may be less than optimal or may provide incomplete or inaccurate results. Additionally, it may be desirable to entirely remove or separate the wiper posts from immediate proximity to the windshield when performing certain impact evaluations and assessments, as the windshield and immediately surrounding area in proximity to the plenum often constitute or define a zone of study for certain windshield oriented evaluations. The ability to quickly remove or separate the wiper posts under these circumstances may therefore help to optimize or facilitate such studies.